


go for it

by a_paper_crane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Comfort, Deceit is mentioned, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Virgil-centric, angst to fluff REAL FAST, honestly this isnt great, implied past remus/virgil, just a lot of sad, this could be roman angst but oh well, virgil cries for a lot of this, virgil sucks at emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: Remus, who Virgil had never, ever wanted to see again?aka virgil is very upset and roman knows things





	go for it

Overwhelmed. 

Virgil could not breathe, could not see, could not move. Dee had appeared, and now Remus of all people? Remus, with his “juicy butthole” jokes and his deodorant and his obsession with Jeffrey Dahmer? Remus, who Virgil had never, ever wanted to see again? Virgil thought they were gone, that he was safe, that maybe he’d be okay (well, as okay as the embodiment of anxiety could get). He thought that since he was here with Roman and Logan and Patton that he could pretend his past had never happened.

He was wrong.

Virgil thought that Thomas wouldn’t let Dee stick around. He thought Logan could banish Remus with his powers of genius, or maybe Roman would best him in a heroic duel. He thought Patton would be able to figure out why he hated the others so much — how naive of him. So he waited until they had all left and he told Thomas as little as he could get away with and then sunk out of the nearly-empty living room. And Virgil went to his room and hid.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door. Virgil decided he had calmed down enough to answer it without bursting into tears, pulled himself up from the floor, and trudged over.

“Whaddaya want?” Virgil swung open the door. Roman stood in the frame, a bandage on his head and a look of guilt on his face. And Virgil’s heart skipped a beat.

He knew he was going to cry before he felt the tears. Roman seemed to realize at the same moment — Virgil noticed his panicked expression right before his vision blurred. They stood there for a moment, one sobbing and the other watching watching helplessly.

“Virge?” Roman took a step forward. “Virgil, are you alright?”

Virgil laughed through his tears. “Clearly-” his breath hitched “-not, Princey.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Another laugh. “Would… would it be too much if I hugged you?” Virgil panicked for a moment — being that close to Roman might open a door he couldn’t close — but maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.

“Go for it,” he croaked. So Roman reached out and pulled Virgil into him. Virgil didn’t know what to do at first — it had been a while since anyone had held him like this. But he squeezed back and dropped his head onto Roman’s shoulder and cried harder. 

“I came to apologize for my brother,” Roman said into Virgil’s hair, “and to tell you that I knew where you came from.” 

Virgil’s head shot up. “You what?” Tears caught in his throat, making the words a raspy hiss.

“Back when we were young and Remus and I were still in touch, he talked about you two. He loved you. That’s why I didn’t like you much at first. You were with Remus, so that meant you were bad. But I’ve changed my mind.” Roman smiled gently. Virgil hid his face in the crook of Roman’s neck.

“Damnit, Ro, I’m already having a breakdown, I don’t need you being all sentimental and making it worse.”

Roman chuckled. “Would you rather this be a one-person pity party?”

“Obviously,” Virgil murmured, hugging Roman tighter. “I like you better than your brother.”

“You mean that?”

Virgil pushed back far enough to look Roman in the eye. “Of course I do.” And the voice in his head, the one usually telling him to run, screamed kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him. But he’d learned not to trust that voice, so he only leaned forward a bit, and the ever- flirtatious Roman took his hint, grabbed the sides of Virgil’s face, and closed the shrinking gap between them.

At first, the only thing Virgil could think was how the dried tears on his lips probably didn’t taste great. But he shoved that aside and focused on Roman’s hand in his hair and promptly forgot about anything else happening around him.

Virgil pulled away, but not so far that he couldn’t rest his forehead against Roman’s. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“What is it, Hot Topic?”

“I like you a lot better than your brother,” Virgil whispered, leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnnng this sucks sorry i wrote it at like 4 am


End file.
